


"На лондонской платформе стою давным-давно..."

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Песенка про снейпоманку.





	

_Душечке Снейпу_

На лондонской платформе  
Стою давным-давно  
В цветастых панталонах  
Под ветхим кимоно.  
Но поезд твой не хочет  
К платформе подходить.  
Носильщики хохочут:  
"Заканчивай чудить!"  
Они не понимают  
Глубоких чувств моих  
И на смех поднимают  
Любви высокий стих.

Недавно толкинисты  
Прошли большой толпой.  
Показывали пальцем:  
"Смотрите, часовой!"  
Встречали Арагорна,  
Качали на руках.  
Он вытирал притворно  
Слезинки на щеках.  
Бежали два джедая  
С огромным сундуком,  
Орали, не смолкая,  
Что ситх хранится в нём.  
Толкали толкинистов,  
Ругались меж собой,  
Потом в вагон нырнули  
И скрылись с глаз долой.

Текут толпою люди,  
Стоит ужасный гам.  
Стремятся террористы  
К ирландским поездам.  
А я стою, в надежде,  
Что Хогвартский экспресс  
Тебя доставит прежде,  
Чем я скончаюсь здесь.  
Завял от непогоды  
В моих руках букет...  
Стою уже два года,  
А поезда всё нет.


End file.
